Trick or Treat
by heyprincess
Summary: What if it had been Kono who turned up to the crime scene in a Halloween costume? Obviously constant heckling would ensue. Steve/Kono


**A/N: **So it's not blatant McKono, but after last nights not-so-good episode, I wanted to provide some comic relief. They are not treating us to any Steve/Kono scenes at all! It makes me very upset. Anyways, just squint a bit, and you'll see it.

* * *

><p>"Ah, a Halloween crime scene," Danny commented as he and McGarrett walked in the direction of the numerous cop cars and flashing lights parked near the ancient Hawaiian burial grounds. "Nothing like them. All the crazies always wanna come out tonight."<p>

"Speaking of crazies, that junkie really gave Grace _alcohol _instead of candy? Just move already," Steve muttered. "No wonder she was happy to race back home to Rachel."

Danny held a hand up. "You know what, Steve? Don't even remind me. I will go back there, and I will punch that piece of trash out, and then I will-"

"Hey Weston," Steve quickly interrupted, nodding at the blonde woman in greeting. She looked up from her notes and smiled at the pair.

"Hey boys. Nice to see you've finally decided to join the rest of us," she teased, smirking.

Danny spun in a slow circle before raising an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about? I see no Chin or Kono," he shrugged.

"That's because Chin is already down at the crime scene," Lori sent him a pointed look. "And Kono just went to change into something a little more... appropriate."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, furrowing his brow. If there was one thing about Kono, it was that she was always dressed professionally and ready to work.

"Yeah," Danny piped in, curiousity piqued. "Meaning she was wearing something innappropriate?"

"No, no, no – uh, that's not what I said," Lori backtracked.

"I know what you said," Danny smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh," McGarrett snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "She was wearing a costume!" The defeated look in Lori's eyes told him he'd guessed correctly.

"Ding ding, winner gets a prize," Danny patted him on the back good-naturedly.

"Please don't tell her I told you," Lori pleaded with the two of them. Steve and Danny both held their hands up in truce.

"You didn't tell us – he guessed," Danny thumbed in Steve's direction.

"Yeah," Lori let out the breath she was holding. "Let's not get the new girl in trouble. I like that," she rambled on. "You're right, he guessed. Oh, here she comes – don't say _anything_," she hissed. They nodded mutely in response, not wanting to rile her up further.

"Hey guys," Kono jogged up, smiling. She was now wearing her usual t-shirt and jeans combo. Yep, it was safe to say Kono was definitely _not _a costume type of girl.

No one said anything in response, just smiled at her until Danny finally broke down, bursting into loud laughter that Steve quickly joined in on, the two men grasping each other's shoulders for support.

"Aw man!" Kono crossed her arms across her chest, embarrassed. "You told them!"

"Nah, Kono," Steve sobered up quickly, though Danny continued to chuckle. "It was just a guess. She didn't say anything."

Kono only rolled her eyes in response. "I'm sure you looked super cute, though," he couldn't resist adding, trying not to laugh.

"So cute, babe," Danny elbowed her side, causing her to smack both boys upside the head. "What were you? Come on, spill."

"Lori, I swear to god," Kono warned. "Your lips are sealed."

"I saw nothing," Lori swore, crossing her heart. "I won't breathe a word, I promise."

"Pocahontas?" Steve ventured a guess. Kono only glared at him before spinning on her heel and walking in the direction of the crime scene.

"Slutty Pocahontas?" Danny called out after her, the both of them cracking up again when the rookie flipped them off over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, Danny - let's be serious now," Steve said solemnly as the Five-0 members returned to their cars to drive back to base.<p>

"Thank you," Kono breathed a sigh of relief. Finally. They hadn't been able to let it go earlier, each hazarding wild guesses the entire duration of their investigation up on the burial site.

"I just really feel like you were some sort of a Disney princess."

"McGarrett, don't think that just because you're my boss I won't murder you."

"I think she's really going to do it this time," Danny teased.

"You too, Williams," she muttered darkly.

"A vampire? No, a _cop_."

"Let's just say I don't need to dress up to show you my gun," Kono smiled dangerously.

"Hey, if that was your costume, I'll gladly show you mine," Steve grinned cheekily, earning him a hard slap on the back from Chin.

"Talk dirty to my cousin on your own time, brah," he shook his head, though there was a hint of a smile on his face. "Alright, see you guys in ten," Chin waved at them as he approached his vehicle.

"I swear to god, I'm going to burn the damn thing as soon as I get home tonight," Kono said distractedly as she ran a hand through her hair. Danny and Steve's ears both perked up at that piece of information.

"You mean it's still here?" Danny asked slowly.

"Wait, of course it's still here. She had to have put it somewhere when she changed," Steve added, beginning to piece the puzzle together.

"And she came from in the direction of..." they both paused to think about it. The beeping noise made as Lori unlocked her doors from afar gave them the answer they were looking for. "Lori's car! Lori's car, it's in Lori's car!"

"Guys – don't. Guys, honestly, it's not even that bad it's just-" and then she began to run in the direction of the vehicle.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Danny rubbed his hands together before taking off alongside his partner, leaving Lori to laugh at their antics. Kono was fast and had a headstart, but she was not quite as quick as either of the men. They overtook her almost instantly, Steve lifting her up and swinging her around as she squealed and kicked while Danny rifled through Lori's backseat. Bingo. A duffle bag. He pulled it out and held it in his hands triumphantly.

"I'm just going to go before this gets really bad," Lori quickly got into her vehicle, sending Kono one last apologetic look.

"Your loss. Okay, the moment we've all been waiting for." By now, Kono was back on the ground and only vaguely struggling against Steve's hold on her. It was too late. Danny unzipped the bag and lifted out a knee-high sock. "Jackpot."

* * *

><p>"You were a sexy schoolgirl," Steve repeated, dumbfounded. He honestly did not know what to say.<p>

"Yes, I think we've gone over this. Like ten times," Kono leaned against Danny's car, arms crossed.

"I know, it's just... where's the rest of it?" Steve asked, holding a tiny cropped blouse up in disbelief. "Like is there another shirt that attaches to this, or?"

"My personal favorite is the plaid skirt with the garters attached," Danny winked. "Please tell me you wore pigtails. Where are your mary-jane pumps?"

"Guys," Kono buried her beet-red face in her hands. "This is never to be brought up again. Ever."

"Understood, understood," Danny nodded. "Just remind me to host a Halloween party next year."

"Oh my god."

"Okay, enough bugging the rookie," Steve ruffled her hair affectionately. "Time to get back to work."

"Thank _god_, I thought you'd never stop. By the way, as much as I hate to ask... can I hitch a ride back with you?" Kono asked awkwardly as they were about to hop in the car.

"Course you can, babe," Danny shrugged. "Backseat is all yours."

"Yeah, get in Kono. Hey, where's your car?" Steve narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I didn't bring it," Kono finally said, though she knew it would bring on another interrogation by her two teammates. Might as well get it over with now.

"Well how'd you get here then?" Steve asked, confused. Danny sent her a questioning look as well.

"I got a ride," she laughed in disbelief. Those two were so overprotective, it didn't take much to get them riled up. "Are we done with the questions yet, Mom?"

"Nope. Who'd you get a ride from?" Danny chimed in.

"My date from tonight, okay? Happy?" she admitted, rolling her eyes. Noting their frowning faces at her admission, she threw her hands up. "What? Am I not allowed to have fun? No dates for Kono?"

"It's just weird," Steve shook his head.

"And... wrong," Danny grimaced.

"Yeah, okay – you two are out of your mind," Kono opened the back door and slid onto the leather seat, her partners following suit as they buckled themselves in up front. "Besides, you just went out with that museum curator the other night, and McFlirty over here has been trying to get into Weston's pants since she joined the team."

"Not true," Steve spun around in his seat. "Not true at all, and you know it."

"If anything, it's more like the other way around," Danny reluctantly agreed. "Which sucks, cause she is bangin'."

"Whatever," Kono grumbled. All was silent in the car for a minute as they began to drive. Then, "here, Steve, let me bandage your hand up for you. Wow, you are so strong, oh my god. You know, I've done some sparring myself," Kono mimicked in a high pitched voice, before giggling. Danny allowed a chuckle to escape him as well.

Steve quickly glanced over his shoulder to glare at her, but she only shrugged innocently at him, looking at him through her large doe eyes.

He suddenly realized something. "Hey, you weren't even there when that happened!"

"Danno filled me in," she said mischieviously. Of course.

"You have to admit, that was a strangely accurate impersonation," the blonde mused aloud. Steve only swung an arm across the front seat, hitting him in the chest roughly.

"Yeah, not so fun when you're the one being teased, is it?" Kono kicked the back of his seat.

"I think Kalakaua back there is just trying to get us to stop nagging her about her date," Steve caught her eyes in the rearview mirror.

"That would be nice, yeah," Kono held his gaze, until finally he looked back at the road again.

"So, what did you say his name was again?" Danny asked.

"I didn't," Kono said flatly.

"...so what was his name again?"

"Danny," she growled warningly.

"It's just for a simple background check," Steve assured her.

"Background check?" Kono blinked. "I'm sorry, you are joking."

"Ha-ha, yeah," Danny trailed off unconvincingly. "You know Steve, always... joking. What a guy." Before either of them could retort, he continued. "Oh look, we're here!"

"Convenient," Kono shook her head at them. "Okay, any last minute jokes the two of you want to get out of your system? Because after we leave this car, if either of you even so much as utter a word about my date or my costume, ohana or not, I will kick your ass. Also, I will probably dig up all the embarrassing blackmail I have on you for revenge," she added as an afterthought.

"Mm, nope," Danny shook his head. "I think we're good. You good, Steve?"

"I'm good," McGarrett shrugged. "Are _you _good, Kono?"

"Because if you're not..." Danny clucked disapprovingly. "You know what that means."

"Detention," the two chorused simultaneously.

"Okay, bye," Kono unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car.

"Yeah, we're done now," Danny began to walk towards the doors. "Let's go kids."

"Hey, by the way," Steve nudged Kono to get her attention, before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "If you show up to Danno's costume party in an outfit like the one you had on tonight, RSVP me now." And with that, he patted her on the back and headed inside, leaving her blushing in the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, I hope you enjoyed this, even though it was so short! Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me!


End file.
